Angel, God of Death
This is a Maximum Ride Deathnote crossover. |-|1= episode one I was just sitting in her room, looking out the window when she saw a note book fall out of the sky. "What the hell was that?" I said, the jumped out for a closer look. I went outside and found a most peculiar note book. It said, DEATHNOTE. I open the first page and read the first sentence aloud. "Whoever's name is written in this book shall die." That has to be complete bull shit, right? As I read through some of the other stuff like, "Whoever possesses this notebook will neither be able to go to Heaven or Hell, but instead shall be forced to roam in the realm of the Shinigami." I was just about to put it down when a temptation overwhelms me. I decide to try it, just to see if it worked. I read some more. "To use the Deathnote, you must have the person's face in mind when you write their name down. Any person whose name is written in this note will, die, by default, of a heart attack within forty seconds. If you specify the cause of death within one minute thirty seconds, then that will happen. You can also control the events leading up to death. The cause of death also has to be something that the person is capable of doing. After you use the Deathnote, a Shinigami will appear within forty eight hours." I decided to go to town and tested it there. This was going to be most interesting indeed. |-|2= Episode two I sit on the curb watching for the piece of shit that deserves to die, and then I see him. He is about six feet tall, wearing a suit and I just saw him steal a woman's change purse. I hone in on his thoughts. His name is Ray Penbar. I quickly jot down his name then the details of his death. First he would return the change purse, then he would walk across the street and get hit by a red Ford F-350, King Ranch edition. The truck will have a Georgia license plate from Walton County, a citizen of Loganville. The man will get sucked under the wheels and have his throat run over and all this will happen in three, two, o-'' Just as I think that, everything I wrote started happening. At first I freak out, and then I realize that I have been given God-like powers. I shall be God of this world!!! |-|3= Episode three That night I'm sitting, awake, writing down the names of criminals. I also looked up the names of all the whitecoats and Itex executives. Once all MY threats were out of the way, I wrote the names and causes of death for over six hundred known criminals at least four hundred died of heart attacks. As I'm writing these names down, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around, fists drawn. What I see terrifies me at first, but I realize it is a Shinigami. "What is your name?" I said in my most commanding voice. The Shinigami laughs. What does he find so funny? "Sorry, my name is Ryuk and I am going to be with you until I either write your name in my Deathnote, or you relinquish ownership of it." I stare at him with a bored expression. I finally said, "So, I'm stuck with your stupid ass for life huh?" It let out a sigh. "Yup, pretty much. Enough about me, let's talk about you. You seem to have been quite busy these past few hours?" I looked at him and started cracking up. "I am purging the world of all evil, and if you have come to stop me then you will have to kill me." I said. All of a sudden Max walks in the room and sets some apples at my desk. She kisses me on the head and walks out. I looked at Ryuk. "How the hell can she not see you?" I exclaimed. He said, "I can only be seen by those who touch the Deathnote." I let out a sigh of relief. Ryuk looked at me and said, "Say, Angel? Could I have some apples?" I look at Ryuk suspiciously. He then said, "Apples are to Shinigami what cigarettes are to humans." I shrug and toss him a granny smith apple "Fuck it, I don't give a shit," I say. Whelp, looks like I'm stuck with a Shinigami. |-|4= Episode Four Later on, I'm online, when I stumble upon a blog someone posted a blog talking about me, but they kept referring to me as Kira. I laugh at the notion. People are already thinking of me as a god. After this, I start manipulating prisoners to draw pentagrams in their own blood on their cell walls. Under the pentagrams they wrote the word "Kira," then simply died of a heart attack. I have already cleansed the world of over fourteen thousand pieces of shit. This is going to be fun. |-|5= Episode Five Meanwhile at the FBI headquarters, they have noticed that a lot of criminals have mysteriously died. "Sir, what we have is a new type of weapon that is being used here," said the FBI chief. "We called in our best detective, he is simply known as L. Now L has never shared his face or his true name with anyone. He has solved every case he ever attempted" Just then someone rolled a laptop in with an L on the screen. A computer altered voice spoke "I an L. I am here to make a vow that Kira will be brought to justice, by any means necessary. As far as we know Kira requires a face to kill, but we need to know more before we can continue. I shall appear on TV tomorrow and challenge Kira, to see if I can find out more" This is going to be most interesting. |-|6= episode six I turn on the TV and flip it over to the news. ''This just in, the famous detective L has just publically challenged Kira I laugh, "So any fuckbag thinks they can catch me? What a fucking joke" I look at the TV and see a man about six foot three, with long black hair is standing on the TV saying "KIRA I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL PROSECUTE!!!!" I laugh and write the poor bastards name in the note. The man collapses in a dead heap. "You stupid arrogant fuck!!!" I shout through laughs. "This is most interesting indeed. Kekekekeke" Ryuk is kind of a weirdo. I proceed to write down the names of about another twenty people in my Deathnote. Suddenly, I get an idea, "I will wright the president's name in here, just to mock anyone who is trying to find me" By the end of the day I am absolutely drunk with power. All of a sudden Max walks in and sees the death note. I panic and write her name in it. Just as I start to realize what I did, Max dies of a heart attack. I stare in horror "Noooooo, what have I done?" I shout in anguish. I lay on the floor crying my eyes out. I lie, disgusted with myself. I look at myself in the mirror and I am terrified of who I see. "I wish I had never found this fucking notebook in the first place!" I say, knowing that it is already too late. I have the FBI wanting me dead, I just killed the leader of the free world, and now Max is dead. Now I need the death note just so my eternity in the land of the Shinigami doesn't come quicker than it already is. I am so fucked. |-|7= episode six Meanwhile, back at FBI headquarters… "We now know that Kira is somewhere in Colorado," says L. the plan to use death row inmates as decoys to draw out and provoke Kira worked flawlessly. Now we just have to use deductive reasoning to figure out who this person is. "We now know that Kira has a very childish sense of justice, and if anybody gets in his way, he will kill them without hesitation. Now, in order to narrow down the search I have decided the best way to do that is to make Kira think that we know who he is and think that we have enlisted over ten thousand people to search for Kira." I can only hope I'm right about him, because if I'm not then this could be the end of my life. In truth I know more than what I'm letting the other officers know about, but I want to make sure that none of them are Kira before I tell them everything. |-|8= episode seven I decided that I needed to run away, I cant live here with the flock let myself put them in danger. After I buried Max's body, I pulled on my windbreaker and jumped out the window. "where are we headed?" says Ryuk, I glance at him in disgust "because of the Deathnote YOU gave me, I am now hiding from both the cops and my family." at the thought of never seeing my family again I start to cry. later that day we land somewhere in southern California. I find a old motorhome in a salvage yard and decide this is my new home. I continue to write names in the Deathnote, but now I realize that in the end I am just a scared little kid. as I am writing names down, my stomach growls "I am so fucking hungry" as I eat my lunch, I hear on the TV a reporter saying something that scares the shit out of me "I now have just five suspects in the Kira case. Fang Ride, Iggy Ride, Nudge Ride, Gazzy Ride and Angel Ride." I nearly piss myself, I was so scared. Finally, I decide on a plan. I form a fake resume and apply for a job at the head of the Kira investigation. I create a fake ID for myself. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Alternate Universe